Sophie Jackson
by MissMagic46
Summary: Okay, you know I'm not good with summaries, but this is basic: This story is about Percy with the addition of one person: Sophie Jackson, his long-lost-sister that Sally never told him about because she didn't want to hurt him. So, I hope you enjoy this story! :) yup... Rated T just in case.


**Hi! This is the first installment in my Percy Jackson FanFic! In the comments below tell me what you think! (Constructive criticism only, please).**

**To decrease confusion: this is a while after House of Hades. Yup! :)**

* * *

I was in a room. The room had mist all around, and everything was blurry. I could see shapes, figures. One of them, right in front of me, began to grow sharper. I made out unruly black hair, frantic light blue eyes, and a nose just like mine. A nose that turned up a bit at the bridge.

No one in my family had had that nose. I had never seen that kind of nose on anybody. Not before now. The boy- I could see it was a boy now- the boy reached out. His eyes looked deep, two-dimensional, but deep. I realized he had a streak of gray in his hair.

He was handsome, but I had no feelings toward him other than friendship... and somehow family. I grasped his hand and didn't let go. But things, a force was pulling me, grabbing at my arm...

"SOPHIA!" cried Annie. I looked up, blinked. "Sophie, are you okay? Are you alright?" I yawned.

"Yeah. Why?" I said carefully. Normally Annie couldn't tell when I had dreams. Then again, this dream was... _different_.

"You were shaking and sweating a lot."

"That's strange. Don't worry Annie, I'm fine." She looked relieved.

"Okay, well, good. Because do you know what we are gonna do today? We're gonna go to Broadway and see Wicked!" Annie shouted. Annie shouted a lot. I loved my adopted mom, but sometimes I wish my old one stayed with me.

"We are?" I whined, but playfully. Annie tousled my hair and told me to get up. I whipped through getting dressed. At twelve years old, I was in really good shape.

We piled into the sports car Annie had rented for my vacation in New York. At home in South Carolina she drove a battered minivan. A cadillac was nice for a change. As usual, Annie-style, she got us lost. That is to say, miserably.

"Okay, Sophie? Can you get out and look for a road sign?" Annie said. She was poring over a road map. _Why, oh _why _don't you have a phone?_ I thought. As if she read my mind, she said "Honey, phones are a waste of time. How many times have I told you that? I'm sorry I'm no good at maps, but it's the best we have."

I shrugged, then clambered out of the car. We were on a road that I'm pretty sure was NOT Broadway. I looked up. There was a giant hill with a tree on it. A pine tree.

Ώ Ώ Ώ

Next to the pine tree was a big farmhouse, painted white. The lawn was really pretty, all flat, like somebody took great care of it. I saw the silhouette of a man in the window. I ran up the hill, towards the tree. The fastest way to get to the porch was around the back, where the steps were. I walked around and clambered up. I was so absorbed I didn't notice my surroundings.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I shouted. I heard footsteps, and a tired person giving orders.

"Grover, please go and find that demigod in Malibu right away. It isn't safe that close to San Francisco. He might get hurt." the voices were coming in my direction. crept forward, unsure as to what this place was. "Hurt? Demigod? San Francisco? What is this, some sort of sick joke?" I muttered. Just then, the somebody rounded the corner. Or rather, should I say, the some_thing_.

Ώ Ώ Ώ

A creature, half-man, half-palomino horse rounded the corner. I screamed. "What is this place? Have I gone mad? I am going to wake u-" I started to shout, but somebody crept up behind me and slapped their hand over my mouth. Quickly, I grabbed my attacker's arm and instinctively slammed him to the ground. It was a teenager, about 14, wearing armor. "Don't do that to me." I muttered.

"Calm down, child." the man-horse said. "What is your name?"

"My name is Sophie, and I-"

"Not know." he said, his voice suddenly hardening. "How did you make it across the border? You clearly are not one of us." I stopped there. There were _more_ of him?

"Wait... you mean there are more... man-ponies?" I said, using what I hoped was an offensive term, He winced.

"By man-ponies do you mean centaurs? No. I mean half-bloods, demigods."

"What do you mean?" I started to panic. "Will I be able to go back to my mom?"

"Child-"

"Stop calling me that! I am Sophie!"

"Okay then, Sophie." the man-horse was starting to get annoyed. "I am sure ypu have had classes in Greek Mythology? Good. Well, Greek gods- and Roman ones, as well- are very much alive."

"What, like, Zeus, Apollo, Hera... those Greek gods?" the sky rumbled, even though there was not a cloud in the sky.

"Yes, but I would stop throwing those names around. Names are powerful, Sophie." he paused as if to think about something. I was waiting for someone to jump out and telling me I was on Candid Camera or something. But nothing happened."Funny, I had this same conversation with- with Percy...

"Anyway, yes, the gods are real. So are the Titans, and Uranus and Gaea, too. Right now us, the gods, we are at war with Gaea, or Earth. I am Chiron. I taught Jason, Achilles, and his father, Peleus. Yes, dear, that was me.

"I have lived so long because I am immortal. Can you imagine that? Living forever? As the world changes, you have never died?" It seemed like a pretty good deal to me. I don't wanna die! "Alas, it is too good to be true. All of your friends, everybody you love die and you are left behind. I remember when I left the herd still.. ah, but ignore the ramblings of an old man."

I blinked a few times, then the information became too hard to process and the world grew dark around me.

Ώ Ώ Ώ

I woke up with a girl's face in my vision. She was about sixteen. "Hi." she said when I came to. "I'm Annabeth." I sat up.

"Are you armed?" I said cautiously. She looked at me with gray eyes of surprise, and yes, I believe some respect.

"Yes. But I won't hurt you. You're mortal." she said. I glared at her. Just then, a boy walked in.

"Annabeth, I-" he stopped when he saw me. I felt like I recognized him from somewhere. "You. Annabeth, this is the one from my dream!" When I heard the word dream I realized where I saw him. He was the boy from my vision-dream.

All of a sudden, the girl, Annabeth, stood up. "Percy, stay here and watch the girl. No ambrosia, and no nectar." she ordered. "i'm gonna go find Chiron." She marched off.

"Hey, kid. What's your name?" he said with a forced smile

"Sophie. And don't talk down to me, I'm only about four years younger than you Percy." I glared at him.

"Okay! Jeez." this time his smile was genuine. "You wanna try something yummy?" he said.

"Depends. Will it kill me?"

"Probably."

"Well, I'll take the risk. Gimme some." Percy handed me a little square of something that sort of looked like a cheez-it, minus the cheese. I popped it in my mouth. "Yum! Saltwater taffy." I said.

Percy stared at me. "What?" I said.

"You... you're from my dream. And you look just like Mom."

"I'm an orphan."

"No, you're not."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I think you... I think you're my sister."


End file.
